


[金屬啟示錄]Toki/Nathan]Bedklok

by shal303



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 試寫個Nathan受的段子w然後……堅決不吃Toki受！！！！標題模仿動畫的風格☆
Relationships: Toki Wartooth/Nathan Explosion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[金屬啟示錄]Toki/Nathan]Bedklok

「聽著Toki，別再試著爬上我的床。你那樣太……Gay了。」  
「可是Nathan，我好寂寞，只有你的身邊才能給我一點溫暖……」  
「噢…別再說了！」敗給Toki猶如被遺棄的小狗一樣楚楚可憐眼神，Nathan乾脆豁出去了，「OK你要來就來隨便你，但別讓其他人知道！更別趁我睡著時脫我的褲子並騎上來！」  
「喔你真好！」  
Toki激動地抱住Nathan，卻被Nathan一巴掌揮開。

*

「Fu☆ck u Toki！Fu☆ck you！！」  
Toki又扯下了他的褲子，更糟糕的是，Toki還騎在他身上，就像性☆交那樣！！  
這姿勢太他媽Gay炮了！

「早安啊Nathan。」被吵醒的Toki抬起頭朝他咧開了嘴，傻瓜般的笑容只讓Nathan覺得火氣越來越大。  
「給我從我的床上滾下去！」  
「Nathan我不知道你有起床氣…」  
「不要讓我說第二次！滾！下！去！」  
Nathan直接把同樣赤☆裸著身的Toki踹下床。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道Nathan受很冷，但我就是喜歡Nathan被看起來比他弱小的Toki壓啊QQQQ


End file.
